Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Ambertalon (Star) ~ For Approval Wow... -'Wolfie' [[User talk:Wolflovershowl|'love']] 15:44, February 26, 2017 (UTC) In addition to Spooky's Comments about the shading and lightsource below one of the ears should be white, the pale belly needs to be blended some more and there souldn't be any earpink in the ear to our left.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:09, February 26, 2017 (UTC) On this one and the two below, the shading seems to be leaking away from the lineart. Jayie Just you wait~ 22:27, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:00, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Birchfall (Star) ~ For Approval RIP me. -'Wolfie' [[User talk:Wolflovershowl|'love']] 15:45, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Smooth out and expand the shading on the body, and I think there'd be thicker stripes on the front paws, perhaps add one or two as well. The second lighter pale color would stretch up on the face, and cover the two sides of the bottom of the face. The stripes need to be smudged some. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:09, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:00, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Berrynose (Star) ~ For Approval *Sweats* Done... -'Wolfie' [[User talk:Wolflovershowl|'love']] 15:46, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Chen you define your light source? I think I know where it's coming from, but almost everywhere seems to have some shading so idk. If the light's from -->, like I think, then a lot of stuff on the --> side wouldn't have shading, and shading on <-- would be expanded and smoothed out. That, and I can't see the earpink Can you make the tail a bit fluffier? Also it looks like you changed the foot. It's possible to edit the tail without changing it. And add some depth to the eyes too. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:09, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Sooth out the shading, it seems hard for the lack of a better word. :) - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 20:03, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:00, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Dovewing (W) ~ CBA I dont really like the shading :/ - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 22:43, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the shading on the <-- front paw and the face? Maybe also smooth the ear markings just a lil'. Looks great :3 Recede/define the shading on the right (our right) from leg, and give the eyes a little more depth. Very nice. :) Jayie Just you wait~ 23:22, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Same lineart comment as the queen. Also you're missing the neck scar.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:36, March 1, 2017 (UTC) When I made her new ref sheet, I made her fluffier, so the long-hair lineart is more fitting for her now. Jayie Just you wait~ 23:40, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded I dont see any neck scars, but there is one on the chest if that's what you mean. - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 00:50, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps you aren't looking at the right ref sheet because it's very large and noticable. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:58, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded I definitely wasn't, lol. - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 01:24, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Add the ead notches.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:57, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded Added them. - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 01:02, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded Made the gray markings near next to her eye taper to a point like on the refsheet. - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 21:33, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Define and smooth out the shading on the right (our right) front leg a bit, especially on the paw. Jayie Just you wait~ 21:44, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 00:26, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Add a little definition to the hind leg farthest from us.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:41, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Maybe slightly define the shading on the <-- front paw and the tail tip Re-uploaded - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 13:36, March 10, 2017 (UTC Define the tail shading and erase away some of the shading on the paler front paw, it's a bit hard to tell that the whole thing is lighter. Jayie Just you wait~ 17:14, March 11, 2017 (UTC) The lineart near the paw of the right are is a bit blurred.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 20:32, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 22:16, March 20, 2017 (UTC) CBA?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:17, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Ambertalon (W) - Redone Debating how I'm gonna go about redoing my warrior images. I have an after Silent Sacrifice version of this done too but that would be an alt right?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:10, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I think for an injury as major as losing an eye, it would be an alt image. An alt warrior and an alt queen, I suppose, considering she got the injury while in the nursery. Lighten the shading a touch, especially on the white parts, it's a bit hard to make them out. Also, there's a line of shading on the left (our left) front leg that looks a bit out of place. Jayie Just you wait~ 21:50, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:21, March 7, 2017 (UTC) The line on the front left leg is still there, it's coming off of the lineart of the right frong leg. Jayie Just you wait~ 17:13, March 11, 2017 (UTC) There'd be some shading there either from it still being the chest area or from the slight leg overlap. It's 100% intentional.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 20:32, March 11, 2017 (UTC) I've been looking up stuff about cat anatomy to try to improve my drawing, and I don't think cats really have a chest, which is why I didn't draw a line for one in here: http://daesiy.deviantart.com/art/Canine-v-Feline-Anatomy-Tut-213945233 http://daesiy.deviantart.com/art/Canine-v-Feline-Chest-Anatomy-Tutorial-269772803 Jayie Just you wait~ 20:44, March 11, 2017 (UTC) They don't have defined chests like dogs do but they still have one.Either way the leg would still cast some shadow from being in front of it since it's further from the lightsource than say the hind leg.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:21, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Ambertalon (E) - For Approval Bet she could still give a young cat a run for their money.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:10, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Could you slightly smooth the shading on the flank/belly and the <-- shoulder? It looks a tad bit sharp. Reuploaded. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 06:38, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, she's as fierce as ever, even as an elder. ^^ Shade inside of the eye socket, it should be darker than the shadow on the surrounding fur, since it's farther from the light, if that makes sense. Also, any chance you can define the scars a bit? It's a bit hard to make them out. Jayie Just you wait~ 21:48, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:21, March 7, 2017 (UTC) The scars in the eye socket should be layered under the shading, they look too bright compared to the shaded fur. Jayie Just you wait~ 01:26, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded. They are under the shading. The eye shading just isn't on the same layer as the fur shading. I've darkened it some more.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:36, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Gotcha. It should be darker the farther inside the socket you get, so the middle should be darker than the side, since it's farther from the light. Jayie Just you wait~ 17:12, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded '''Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 20:32, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Loner Blank - For Approval I know I said I was only gonna tweak the tail but the longer I looked at it the worse it looked. The anatomy on the hind legs was horrendous and the head seemed too fat. The short haired was tweaked and the long haired was redone based off the that. I'm much happier with them now. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:10, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps make the nose smaller? That's really all I think that needs fixing. ^-^ - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 21:37, March 3, 2017 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Shrank the nose along with a few other small tweaks.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 06:38, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Two weeks without comments. CBA?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:42, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Wait, sorry to break CBA, but I've been meaning to do a redline for parts of this (if you don't mind?) I just keep forgetting. In the meantime, the hind legs seem too thick, and maybe make the tufts on the the lonhair thicker and not so uniform? Jayie Just you wait~ 02:46, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Yeah go ahead. Might as well see the red line before I sit down and work on these.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:26, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded. My internet went out last night and I didn't feel like working on my personal project so I went ahead and tweaked these.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 19:28, March 23, 2017 (UTC) There's some waste on the long-furred, floating on the --> edge of the image That's probably the I from my comment. Theres nothing on the image I can see.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:17, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Blazeheart (E) ~ For Approval - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 21:24, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Give the belly shading a bit more shape and erase the shading thats leaking onto the tail on our left side.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:36, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Completely changed shading. Hope you don't mind that its based on yours. If you do I'll change it. ^-^ - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 22:09, March 7, 2017 (UTC) He's supposed to have some more scars scattered on his body, shown on his recent post SS ref sheet. Nah it's cool. Sometimes trying someone elses style is the best way to find your own. Taper the stripes a bit and swap the shading on the extended front leg. It'd be on the other side with this light source.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:44, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded The ref sheet shows his left side, not right, so I don't know where the other ones would be (unless I can do them randomly.) But i did define the scars on the face and neck, which I did draw. - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 00:35, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Random is usually the way to go unless they have an older ref sheet showing the other side. Even then adding a few extras won't hurt. The color of your shading is kind of inconsistent throughout the image. It's really light on the top of the back, the tail tip and around the front arm and pretty dark everywhere else. Try to even it out. Also define the eye shine a bit. It looks a bit small compared to the pupil.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:41, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 13:33, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Lighten the shading a tiny bit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:42, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Re-uploaded - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 22:20, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Define the earpink in the shaded ear a bit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:17, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Heathercloud (W) ~ For Approval Meh. 04:44, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Smooth out the scars a little, and also, I don't think there's supposed to be earpink in the -> ear. Smooth the belly shading to more of a gradient, as it looks like to separate layers with different opacities rather than smooth. Reups 20:14, March 13, 2017 (UTC) The scars look a bit over blurred and could be tapered a bit more at the ends. The shading on the neck needs to be smoothed some more and the shading on the legs could be expanded on the legs closest to us a bit more and smoothed on all of them.Also the orange face patch shouldn't connect to the ear on our left side and this side actually has a pattern. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:00, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Reups 00:07, March 16, 2017 (UTC) The ear patch should be disconnected on the other side and you still need to match the patch pattern of the kit image (which is linked in my last comment) since they both face the same way. The scars, at least the ones on the face, should be thinner as well. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:49, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Reups 15:00, March 18, 2017 (UTC) The front arm patch should be a little bigger and doesnt look likt it goes all the way across towards the chest.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:42, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Slugpaw (Star) ~ For Approval 05:47, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Expand the shading on the back and tail, then smooth it out to give some depth. Also, the shading is leaking away from the lineart on the bottom paw. And, I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be any earpink in the <-- ear, as it's facing away from us. Reups 20:14, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Expand the tail shading, blend the shading on extended some and lighten it a tad, and there should be at least a little shading on the chest area and leg behind the tail.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:00, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Reups 00:07, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Smooth the body shading a bit more and make the belly area shading a bit more rounded.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:42, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Eagletail (Q) ~ For Approval 05:47, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading some? Moreso on the white - it looks flat Reups 20:14, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Expand the shading on the body and see if you can smooth it some. I know it's not always easy on black cats.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:00, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Reups 00:07, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Define the facial shading.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:42, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Minktail (W) ~ CBA She has a few small facial scars that you missed other than that give the belly shading a bit more shape.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:00, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Expand the belly shading.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:42, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:17, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Cherrypaw (A) ~ For Approval idk... Maybe give the shading a bit of depth.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:42, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded The toes on the paw on <-- side look pink. I don't think thats meant to be pads.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:17, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Catflap ® ~ For Approval I'll smooth the shading on the --> front paw next upload, totally just realized it's sharpness There's waste below both front legs. - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 22:56, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Round/curve the chest shading a bit.